


Primera noche

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BFSmutWeek, BananaFishSmutWeek, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Smut, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Tras varios meses viviendo juntos, manteniendo una linda, fraterna y casta relación, Ash y Eiji comienzan a experimentar la necesidad de ir más allá. El único problema es que ninguno sabe cómo proceder con el otro.A pesar de su experiencia, Ash no puede avanzar con Eiji.Eiji no sabe cómo hacerle saber a Ash que lo desea.---BF Smut Week. Día #1: Primera vez.





	Primera noche

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, me animé a participar en el evento "Banana Fish Smut Week", así que estaré publicando mis OS durante la semana y agregándolos a la colección habilitada para el efecto.  
> Elegí el prompt "Primera vez" con la pareja Ash/Eiji ♥  
> Casualmente también es mi primera vez escribiendo smut en este fandom, espero me vaya bien.  
> #BFSmutWeek

Llegó un momento en el que la situación se tornó muy extraña para ambos. Ash Lynx y Eiji Okumura se hicieron novios y llevaban ya varios meses viviendo juntos en aquel enorme y cómodo departamento en uno de los mejores barrios de New York. Sin embargo, la relación seguía siendo igual que al principio y prácticamente nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Desde luego, habían algunas pequeñas excepciones, esas que eran tan propias de una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Se tomaban de las manos más a menudo, compartían besos tiernos y suaves, al despedirse para ir cada quien a sus actividades o al hablarse por teléfono se decían algunas palabras afectuosas que les dejaba con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios.

Si bien dormían en la misma habitación, lo seguían haciendo en camas separadas. Nunca habían reparado en eso, ya que así fue al principio y ninguno de ellos parecía disgustarle que las cosas siguieran de la misma manera. Sin embargo, de un día para el otro, ambos empezaron a experimentar una inexplicable necesidad de contacto físico. 

La llama del deseo se había encendido y se hacía cada vez más abrasadora. Ash se sentía desconcertado porque le costaba mucho proceder con Eiji en ese sentido, no sabía cómo decirle que lo deseaba y quería llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Era extraño, por más que el rubio tuviera mucha -mala- experiencia en esas cuestiones, con Eiji se sentía como un primerizo en todo sentido y eso lo llevaba a una suerte de bloqueo. Temía que pensara mal de él, que creyera era un maldito pervertido, no quería darle una mala impresión. Ash quería llevar las cosas con calma pero a la vez, moría de ganas por tener su primera vez con el chico que amaba.

El caso de Eiji no era demasiado diferente. Se daba cuenta que Ash le provocaba todo aquello que nadie en su vida lo consiguió hasta ese momento. Una súbita necesidad y ansias de ser tocado y besado con más intensidad por su novio despertó en él y no podía seguir haciéndose el desentendido. Era como si su cuerpo pidiera a gritos poder sentir íntimamente a Ash, entregarse a él y ser suyo por completo. Lo amaba y se sentía listo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacérselo saber, su timidez le impedía avanzar.

Eiji no quería remover los recuerdos dolorosos de Ash ni hacerlo sentir mal bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía que ese era un asunto vidrioso en la vida de su pareja y que probablemente asociaba el sexo con situaciones traumáticas y tediosas. Al japonés le daba vergüenza admitir que los últimos días, a la hora del baño, se estuvo autosatisfaciendo y lo hacía pensando en su atractivo novio.

—¿Desde cuándo me volví tan libidinoso? -se preguntó-

Era ciertamente extraño que un chico de 20 años de edad, no haya tenido relaciones sexuales pero Eiji siempre tuvo en mente que su primera vez debía ser con la persona indicada y decidió guardarse para ese momento. Pero ahora tenía la absoluta certeza de que esa persona era Aslan.

Fue una noche que Eiji entró a bañarse y siguió el mismo ritual que días atrás. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua tibia de la ducha cayera sobre él, mientras su cuerpo iba mojándose, volvía a sentir esa necesidad de tocarse y la imagen Ash aparecía automáticamente en sus pensamientos. Sus pensamientos no eran nada inocentes, estaban cargados de erotismo y lascivia.

Se sentía excitado y enseguida su miembro se erectó. Al no poder contenerse, condujo su mano hasta su intimidad para masturbarse de nuevo, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en su novio y susurrando su nombre disfrutaba de su propia fantasía.

Eiji no se había dado cuenta que tenía a un muy interesado espectador del otro lado de la mampara de cristal. Ash había llegado minutos antes haciendo el menor ruido posible y se metió sigilosamente al baño al escuchar que su novio estaba allí, tenía intenciones de asustarlo pero el panorama cambió de forma drástica al encontrarlo de esa manera.

El rubio permaneció allí viéndolo con interés y devoción, sus preciosos ojos verdes recorrían el cuerpo ajeno, podría decirse que se sentía como un lince al acecho de la presa que quería devorar. Eiji le mostraba una estampa erótica y ardiente que enseguida tuvo efectos en él, la bragueta de sus jeans se comenzaba a sentir incómoda y muy ajustada. Más aún al escuchar su nombre de ese modo tan provocativo. Era la oportunidad perfecta, la que estaba esperando. Se sentía seguro de proceder esta vez, solo tenía que saber si Eiji estaba estaba de acuerdo y eso lo averiguaría enseguida.

Cuando Eiji abrió los ojos, se llevó el susto de su vida al ver al otro allí de pie, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡¡¡Ash!!! -gritó alarmado y torpemente intentó cerrar la llave de la regadera mientras su rubor se expandía hasta sus orejas, era evidente que el otro lo descubrió in fraganti y no había explicación que pudiera justificar sus acciones- ¿En qué momento entraste aquí?

—Calma, Eiji -sonrió el rubio- Ya estoy aquí y por lo que veo, me estuviste extrañando bastante.

—Eh...bueno...yo...--

—¿Puedo acompañarte? Ya sabes, así ahorramos agua -bromeó Ash-

—E-está bien -respondió Okumura, no podía sostenerle la mirada ni negarse a su petición-

Ash se desvistió con rapidez y se metió a la ducha también, no le molestó dejar su erección al descubierto aunque su novio evitó mirarlo y le dio la espalda, fingiendo que seguía con lo suyo como si nada. Usualmente solían compartir la bañera de vez en cuando pero esto era como algo nuevo. Eiji se sentía algo avergonzado aún por lo que pasó antes y no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¿Me pasas el shampoo? -pidió Ash-

—Está detrás de ti -respondió el otro con un tono apenas audible-

—No está -replicó el rubio-

—¿Cómo que no está? Si lo acabo de dejar ahí y...--

Eiji calló de golpe al voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con Ash, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus cuerpos se rozaban en lo que el agua les seguía cayendo. Cuando el japonés levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes, sus labios se entreabrieron, impresionado ante ese chico de increíble belleza que despertaba su deseo.

—Ash -susurró y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó él mismo a besarlo como nunca antes, ansioso, deseoso, vehemente-

El rubio quedó sorprendido ante tal reacción pero no dudó un solo instante en corresponderlo de igual manera. Sus manos se ciñeron a la cintura de Eiji, presionándolo contra su cuerpo e intensificando el beso y haciéndolo cada vez más apasionado.

Las caricias también se hicieron presentes y la excitación que experimentaban se acrecentaba, el roce constante entre sus despiertas intimidades en una exquisita fricción los estaba encendiendo demasiado. Ya no bastaba solo con eso, ambos necesitaban más.

—¿Quieres seguir? -preguntó Aslan, alejándose de su chico a quien tomaba del rostro con ambas manos, notando su adorable sonrojo y sus labios un tanto inflamados-

—¡Sí! -contestó el otro sin un ápice de duda- ¿Vamos a la habitación?

Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo para secarse un poco, aún con sus cuerpos y cabellos todos empapados fueron hasta la recámara. Ash hizo recostar a Eiji en su cama y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose entre las piernas de éste y reanudando los besos apasionados y ardientes. Era como si en ese momento se estuvieran quitando todas aquellas ganas que traían contenidas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? -volvió a preguntar Ash, apartándose un momento para observar el rostro ajeno-

—Lo estoy. ¿Tú lo estás, Ash?

—Llevo semanas deseándolo -confesó el rubio-

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No sabía cómo hacerlo...no quería que te sintieras incómodo.

—Quiero hacerlo -reiteró Eiji- Solo sé gentil, es mi primera vez y me siento algo nervioso.

Aslan se sintió conmovido frente esa confesión aunque ya lo sabía, lo había notado desde mucho antes.

—Me siento igual -sonrió mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas ajenas- Es extraño pero confieso que esta es la primera vez que realmente lo deseo.

Eiji sonrió, se sintió tocado con esas palabras que encontraba tan especiales. En verdad, esa era la primera vez para ambos en circunstancias distintas pero compartiendo el mismo sentimiento puro y genuino, sus actos estaban movidos por un amor sincero y real.

—Te amo, Eiji -susurró Ash y lo volvió a besar pero ya no se limitó a sus labios-

Los besos de Ash exploraron cada parte del cuerpo de Eiji, descubriendo sus zonas erógenas y estimulándolas. Fue de su cuello hasta sus clavículas y de ahí a su torso, donde su boca se entretuvo jugando con esos bonitos y sensibles pezones, haciéndole gemir extasiado, en tanto sus manos acariciaban otras áreas más bajas.

Ash llegó hasta el abdomen de su novio, dejando suaves besos en el trayecto, descendiendo más hasta los muslos y evitando todo contacto con el miembro del otro, que para entonces se encontraba totalmente despierto y emanando fluidos preseminales.

—Ash...mmm...por favor... -gimoteaba el mayor mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás, necesitaba que el otro se diera prisa y brindara atenciones a su pene que palpitaba ansioso-

—Nunca imaginé que Eiji gimiera de este modo -observó Aslan y siguió besando la parte interna de los muslos del otro- Estás tan ansioso.

—Ash... -volvió a llamarlo y al no poder más, condujo su mano hasta su intimidad para intentar masturbarse pero el rubio se lo impidió de inmediato, adelantándose a él con rapidez y tomó en su boca el miembro de Eiji- ¡¡¡Ngh...ahhhh!!!

Las succiones iniciaron lentas pero conforme los segundos pasaban, se iban acelerando. Ash era capaz de engullir el pene de Eiji por completo hasta sentirlo en su garganta antes de proseguir. En verdad era la primera vez que ese acto le resultaba tan placentero y exquisito, más aún al ver cómo su pareja se contoneaba complacido en respuesta. Se dedicó a ello sin prisa, usando hábilmente su lengua y sus labios, degustando y deleitándose con ese falo que entraba y salía de su boca, a la par que sentía las manos del japonés enredándose en sus rubios cabellos.

—¡¡¡Ah...ahhhh...mmm...Ash...Aslan...!!! -Eiji lo llamaba desesperado, sentía que le temblaban las piernas y que su orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca-

En tanto, a Ash le encantaba escucharlo. Sabía que Eiji no había dicho jamás el nombre de nadie más de esa manera, era el primero con el que compartía tal experiencia y se sentía bendecido al poder ser él quien le brindara todo eso.

—¿Quieres venirte ya? -preguntó el rubio, sacando por un momento el sexo ajeno de su boca-

—Sí.

—Bien, hazlo entonces. Déjame saborear tu orgasmo, Eiji -sonrió y regresó a su labor aunque su chico no demoró mucho, luego de unas cuantas succiones comenzó a correrse, eyaculando abundantemente y descargando en la boca de Ash, quien sin dudarlo se lo tragó tanto como pudo-

Eiji se levantó un poco, sosteniéndose con sus codos para observar las acciones de Ash. Se sentía un tanto avergonzado pero por otra parte, le gustaba verlo, era un placer para todos sus sentidos. Se veía tan complacido dando unas últimas lamidas, limpiando su miembro de los vestigios de semen que quedaron regados allí.

Ash le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos entendieron lo que se decían de ese modo. El rubio se compuso y se acercó a besarlo, se sentía por demás contento. Eiji lo correspondió y al separarse, sus frente quedaron unidas y se sonrieron, no hubo necesidad de palabras por unos instantes.

Aslan reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio y éste acarició sus cabellos.

—¿Ya tienes sueño? -preguntó el rubio-

—Un poco, ¿y tú?

—También.

—Entonces descansemos un rato -propuso el japonés-

—¿Seguimos luego, Eiji?

—¡Sí! Quiero que lleguemos hasta el final.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que los japoneses fueran tan ardientes.

—Deja de decir eso o te largas a dormir a tu cama -advirtió Eiji frunciendo el ceño-

—¿Acaso te atreverías a echarme después de lo bien que te lo hice? -Ash levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¡Además ese fue un elogio!

—Mmm, entonces hazlo de nuevo.

—¿No dijiste que tenías sueño? -el rubio entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia-

—Ya se me pasó -claramente a Eiji le costaba admitir que quería seguir-

—¡Qué bueno porque a mí también!

—Te amo -confesó Okumura antes de que su pareja pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa- Te amo, Ash.

—Y yo mucho más, Eiji.

Ambos sabían que esa noche difícilmente iban a poder dormir, pues estaban ávidos de conocerse y explorarse mutuamente por primera vez en la intimidad, de manera libre y sin restricciones. Tanto para Ash como para Eiji, esa era su primera vez haciendo el amor, sabían que no se trataba solo de sexo sino de una experiencia única e inolvidable que los dos atesorarían por el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
